Welcome Back To Mortality
by Mistystarshine
Summary: When she and Alec are in Forks to check on Renesmee Jane is bitten by a strange vampire. When she wakes up three days later she makes a starting discovery, she was human. It could be good, except Jane loved being a vampire and hates humans.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is a few years post breaking Dawn, canon pairings, Alec and Jane will only get together with someone if this story is well liked and I make an OC.

Prologue

The hooded figure Jane Volturi stood at the outskirts of Forks with her brother Alec beside her. It was just them, no other members of the guard where sent for Aro trusted them to complete there tasks with no bumps in the road. Jane rolled her eyes as she remembered and thought, _of course we can, anyone could!_ In her mind that was true, all they where doing was checking on the Cullens and there hybreed daughter. This would be simple and boring, walk in, see Cullens, walk out. The immortal thirteen year old sighed then turned to her brother and said, "go ahead, I'll catch up with you. I need to hunt and we all know that those human-lovers will have a fit if we hunt in here town."

Alec nodded and raced in to Forks while Jane turned around and ran the other way. However she did not get far before she caught the scent of another vampire, and defiantly not one of the Cullens. Jane whipped around to come face-to-face with a pretty woman with long black hair, pale white skin, and blood red eyes. While Jane was wearing a black robe with a black shirt and pants underneath the other vampire was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and matching black heels, all in all it was a pretty elegant creature.

Just as Jane opened her mouth to say something the vampire lunged at her and grabbed her arm. As she bent in Jane glared at the vampire, sending searing pain through her. But through the pain the vampire managed to bite down on her arm, hard. Jane let out a screech of pain causing her to unwillingly stop the pain that she had inflicted on the vampire. The other vampire got up and stumbled away as fast as possible, looking like it was actually in pain from biting Jane.

The pain that went through her was strong and searing, like she was on fire. She had felt once before but there was something different about it this time though but she could not quite put her finger on it. As she lay there writhing on the ground Jane knew one thing, she was turning again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Alec sighed as he ran, coming closer and closer to the Cullen house. He could not help but wonder where Jane was, it was true that it had only been a little while but it did not take his sister long to hunt, she should have been back by now. The red-eyed vampire shook it off, Jane would be fine. Besides, he was almost at the Cullen house and did not need there mind reader picking up on his worry.

When the mansion came in to view he slowed down and approached it at a normal pace. The mansion was a grand sight, defiantly not something you would expect a coven of vampires to live in. No, humans would expect them to live in some dingy castle filled with dust and skulls. They would be wrong, most vampires that had a permanent residence lived in rather nice houses such as this one.

Once he reached the front door Alec opened it and walked in without bothering to announce himself. There was no need for Alice had probably alerted them and sure enough, the Cullens and Jacob where assembled in the living room.

Alec nodded his head to them and said, "greetings, Cullens. I hope that you have not gotten in to trouble lately." He hated talking to the group of human-loving freaks like this but he had to, all he could do was wait for it to be over. Edward shot him a small glare at his thought but Alec ignored it, instead getting on with the meeting.

Carlisle dipped his head in greeting and said, "Alec. We are glad to say that all has been well. Alec smiled a completely fake smile and said, "good, but as you know that is not why we came here. Can I please see the half-breed?" The Cullen family tensed, ready to fight at any moment if necessary when Renesmee stepped up. She looked about fourteen now and was a beautiful young girl. The vampire hybrid touched Alec's face and showed him what had happened recently, all of witch was normal and in no way breaking the law.

With that Renesmee turned around and walked back to sit beside Bella and Jacob. With one last glanced around Alec said, "well its been a pleasure seeing you but I must be going." With that he turned around and started to walk away. What he had said was a complete lie but he hated the cullens and wanted to get out of there, not to mention that he wanted to find Jane. He was really worried, she defiantly should have been back by now.

He was almost out the door when Edward called, "wait!" Alec tensed and turned around to face the mind reader who narrowed his eyes and calmly said, "you said that is not why _we _came here and you are worried about Jane. Care to tell us where she is?" Alec scowled and growled, "not that it is any of you're business but she is hunting. Don't worry, shes hunting out of forks so she won't hurt you're precious humans."

"But shes been taking to long, hasn't she? You where going to go look for her."

"So?"

"So she could have hurt someone, some of us are coming with you."

Alec scowled and ran out of the house, heading back to where he had last seen Jane. He was aware of Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Alice behind him but he tired his best to ignore them. After a little while he reached the spot where they had went there separate ways and started to track his sisters scent. It was not long until he found her writhing and rolling on the floor.

Sorry that its short but I'm tired, the next chapter will be longer. Also please R&R, it makes me want to write more! :D


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

Okay, so I have a problem. Someone flammed this story and I wanted to quit it for a while, but now I'm no so sure. No, its not the best quality, its just a plot/story thing that was eating away at my brain and I felt the need to write down. Yes, I could do better, but I have been busy and don't have the time to write huge and amazing chapters.

Anyway I made this authors note to ask you a question, leave the story behind completely, keep updating it with the chance that I might revise it and make it a better quality later, or abandon it until I have the time to make it high-quality? Please note that if you choose option number three there will be a longer wait between updates.

Please give me an answer,

~Mistystarshine


End file.
